1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily and securely mounting expansion cards in a computer enclosure.
2. General Background
Many computer systems comprise not only a motherboard, but also one or more expansion cards electrically connected to the motherboard to provide specialized functions. It is required that the expansion cards be reliably retained within the computer enclosure to prevent disengagement from the motherboard when the computer is subjected to shock and vibration during delivery and use thereof.
A conventional mounting apparatus includes a pressing body having one end pivotably mounted to a support plate of the chassis. After the pressing body is pivoted to a position in which slot covers of the expansion cards are sandwiched between the pressing body and the support plate, the other end of the pressing body is fastened to the support plate with a screw. The expansion cards are thus secured to chassis.
Another conventional mounting apparatus has a plurality of spring fingers and a mounting portion. After the mounting apparatus is disposed in a position in which the spring fingers respectively press corresponding slot covers of expansion cards, the mounting portion is screwed to the chassis. The expansion cards are thus secured to the chassis.
Both of the above-mentioned apparatuses can mount a plurality of expansion cards at one time. However, when installing or removing several expansion cards, manipulating the screw is unduly laborious and time-consuming. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver or a wrench is usually required.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which conveniently and securely locks an expansion card in a computer enclosure.